wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pascale Chemin
Pascale Chemin est une actrice française, née le 18 juin 1969 à Bordeaux. Pratiquant également le doublage« Fiche de Pascale Chemin, carrière » sur AlloCiné.fr, consulté le 12 novembre 2010., elle est notamment la voix française d'Anica Dobra, Christine Gehlen-Johanna, ainsi qu'une des voix de Rose Byrne, Anja Knauer et Lauren Stamile. Elle prête aussi sa voix au sein de l'animation japonaise et lors de plusieurs jeux vidéo dont notamment pour la saga Mass Effect dans laquelle elle double le personnage du commandant Jane Shepard. Biographie Elle a été élève de l'école de la rue Blanche pendant 3 ansInterview de Pascale Chemin sur Masseffectsaga.com. Théâtre * 1992 : Djurdjura de François Bourgeat, mise en scène par Jean-Louis Jacopin, Théâtre OuvertFiche du spectacle sur Théâtre-ouvert-archives.com * 1994 : Les Suites d'un premier lit d'Eugène Labiche, mise en scène par Idriss, La Balle au BondPascale Chemin sur Les Archives du Spectacle.net * 1995 : Le Barbier de Séville de Beaumarchais, mise en scène par Christian Grau-Stef, Théâtre du Gymnase Marie-Bell * 1995 : Le Projet, titre provisoire de Gilles Dyrek, mise en scène de l'auteur, Café de la Gare * 2000 : Des harengs rouges de Jean-Jacques Varoujean, mise en scène par Paula Brunet-Sancho, Espace Culturel André Malraux * 2001 : George et Alfred de Marie-Françoise Hans, mise en scène de l'auteur, Théâtre le Petit Chien, Avignon[http://www.geocities.ws/ruisseau.geo/avignon/2001/spectacles/george.htm George et Alfred] sur Geocities.ws * 2001 : Kindertransport de Diane Samuels, mise en scène par Jean NegroniPascale Chemin sur Theatreonline.com *2004 : Le Mystère de la charité de Jeanne d'Arc de Charles Péguy, mise en scène par Jean-Paul Lucet, Théâtre 14 Voxographie Cinéma Films * Rose Byrne dans : ** Mes meilleures amies (2011) : Helen ** Nos pires voisins (2014) : Kelly Radner ** Ma mère et moi (2016) : Lori ** Nos pires voisins 2 (2016) : Kelly Radner * Katherine Waterston dans : ** Les Animaux Fantastiques (2016) : Tina Goldstein ** Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald (2018) : Tina Goldstein * 1997 : 5 copains... 1 fille : Terry (Jennifer Jostyn) * 1998 : Le Neveu : Aislín Brady (Aislin McGuckin) * 1999 : The Last September : Livvy Connolly (Emily Nagle) * 2000 : Mad About Mambo : Lucy McLoughlin (Keri Russell) * 2005 : Burt Munro : Wendy (Jessica Cauffiel) * 2006 : L'Immeuble Yacoubian : Boussaïna Sahed (Hend Sabri) * 2008 : Tonnerre sous les tropiques : Maria (Maria Menounos) * 2009 : Watchmen, les gardiens : Janet Black (Stéphanie Belding) * 2009 : Legend of the Bog : Saiorse Reilly (Nora-Jane Noone) * 2010 : Au temps d'Ellen : Rebecca (Julia Hummer) * 2011 : Bulletproof Gangster : Joan Madigan (Linda Cardellini) * 2013 : States of Grace : Kendra (Lydia Du Veaux) * 2018 : 2036 Origin Unknown : Lena Wilson (Julie Cox) Films d'animation . Black butler : doll * Bleach: Memories of Nobody : Senna * ''Tokyo Ghoul'' : Juzo Suzuya * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone : Ritsuko Akagi * Hunter X Hunter 2011 : Kirua * Les Enfants de la pluie : Young Djuba (jeune) * Kimagure Orange Road, film 1 : Je veux revenir à ce jour : Sabrina (Madoka) (2e doublage) * One Piece épisode d'Alabasta : Les Pirates et la Princesse du désert: Miss Double-Finger * One Piece épisode de Chopper : Le Miracle des cerisiers en hiver: Petite fille * One Piece: Strong World : ? * RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio : Maya Kamina * Puella Magi Madoka Magica : Au commencement : Kyubey / Kazuko Saotome * Puella Magi Madoka Magica : Une histoire infinie : Kyubey / Kazuko Saotome * Puella Magi Madoka Magica : Rebellion : Kyubey / Kazuko Saotome * Nisekoi : Seishiro Tsugumi Télévision Téléfilms * Anica Dobra dans : ** La Nounou de mes rêves : Jacky Meininger ** Noël au royaume des mille et une nuits : Milena Makowsky ** Hôtel de rêve... à l'île Maurice : Tina Berger ** Romance à Paris : Klara Müller ** Père inconnu... et petits imprévus : Katrin Brand ** Le Prince du désert : Annette Bucher ** Un papa en or : Antonia Sandmann ** Mon élève, sa mère et moi : Ellen Hilbig ** Mère malgré elle : Sonja Arnold * Johanna-Christine Gehlen dans : ** Le Retour de Casanova : Marie Winter ** L'Amour dans son regard : Nina Sander ** Chercher millionnaire désespérément : Léonie ** Un cœur de glace : Imma Bornemann ** Un amour ne finit jamais : Penny Trevors ** Liebling, wir haben geert ! : Isabel ** Sommerwellen : Iris ** Fur immer und einen Tag : Laura Kalthoff * Anne Brendler dans : ** Amours et Chocolats : Grace Bold ** L'Indomptable : Bix ** A cœur et à flots : Petra ** L'île du bonheur : Katarina Fredholm ** Le Feu d'opale : Ivy Dearborn ** L'Amour aux deux visages : Isabelle Shubert ** Im Tal der wilden Rosen - Verzicht aus Liebe : Margret * Nathalie O'Hara dans : ** Les Secrets de l'océan : Christine Winterborough ** Le Sacrifice du cœur : Sophie * Silke Bodenbender : ** La Fille du pirate : Annabelle Hawkins ** Prisonniers des flammes : Katja Strasser * Violante Placido dans Guerre et Paix : Hélène Kouraguine * Laura Linney dans Love letters : Melissa * Laura Regan dans My little eye : Emma * Katy Murphy dans Me and Mrs Jones : Michelle * Katharina Wackernagel dans Polska love serenade : Wodka Konig * Marisa Burger dans Une nouvelle alliance : Anne * Alexandra Helmig dans Les Anges et le démon : Nicoletta * Jane Park Smith dans Street Warrior : Mme Lee * Siri Baruc dans Turbulences en plein vol : Tracey * Pascale Hutton dans Shred 1 & 2 : Danielle * Georgina Rylance dans Pulse 2-3 : Michelle * Ginnifer Goodwin dans Five : Charlotte * Maeve Quinlan dans Teenage Bank Heist : Joyce * Ruth Marshall dans Christmas Song : Mme Barnes * Bernadette Heerwagen dans Tod an der Ostsee : Sonja * Lynn Cole dans Firelight : Deirdre Benton * Jenna Dewan dans Fab Five : Le Scandale des pom pom girls : Emma Carr * 2017 : La Vie immortelle d'Henrietta Lacks : Rebecca Skloot (Rose Byrne) Séries télévisées * Paola Krum dans : ** Epitafios (2004) : Laura Santini ** Killer Women (2005) : Anna * Anja Knauer dans : ** Inga Lindström (2004) : Siv Olsson (saison 1, épisode 3) ** Rosamunde Pilcher (2005) : Grace Bold (saison 1, épisode 56) * Tammy Hui dans : ** La Compagnie des glaces (2007-2008) : Suki ** Continuum (2012) : l'avocate (saison 1, épisode 8) * Lauren Stamile dans : ** Bailey et Stark (2010) : Kiersten (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Burn Notice (2011-2012) : agent Kim Pearce * 2000-2001 : Invisible Man : Dr Kate Easton (Zoe McLellan) * 2001 : Hercule Poirot : Sheila Maitland (Pandora Clifford) (Meurtre en Mésopotamie) * 2001-2003 : ED : Diane Snyder (Ginnifer Goodwin) * 2002 : L'Île de l'étrange : Ellie Sparks (Poppy Montgomery) * 2005 : Au nom de la loi : Céline Desjardin (Jacynthe René) * 2006 : Whistler : Feeney (Haley Beauchamp) (saison 1) * 2009 : New York, section criminelle : Brigitte Kaspers (Tania Raymonde) (saison 8, épisode 16) * 2009 : Castle : Sierra Goodwin (Torrey DeVitto) (saison 2, épisode 3) * 2009 : Castle : Sky Blue (Erin Foster) (saison 2, épisode 7) * 2010 : Strike Back : Layla Thompson (Jodhi May) * 2010 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Katie Powers (Zoie Palmer) (saison 3, épisode 3) * 2010 : C.A. : Valérie (Sylvie De Morais-Nogueira) * 2011-2014 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Marlowe Viccellio (Kristy Swanson) * 2012 : Royal Pains : Grace Hay Adams (Molly Sims) (saison 3, épisode 16) * 2013 : The Listener : Nichola Martrell (Ingrid Kavelaars) (saison 4, épisodes 2, 8 et 12) * 2014 : Bates Motel : Patty Lin (Agam Darshi) (saison 2, épisodes 7 et 8) * 2014 : Enquêtes codées : Lizzie (Faye Marsay) Séries d'animation * Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street : Le Petit Diable * Baskup: Tony Parker : Toad et Frog, Itzel, Andrea, Queen, Ludmilla, Jenny, Doc, Mirella * Basilisk : Kagero * Beelzebub : Aoi Kunieda * Black Butler: Book of Circus : Doll / Tâches de rousseur * Brain Powerd : * Croque-canard : Bev * Darker than Black : Misaki Kirihara * Elemental Gerad : Lillia * Ergo Proxy : Kristeva [[Fichier:Excel_saga_18512.jpg|thumb|110px|Excel de Excel Saga.]] * Excel Saga : Excel * Final Fantasy: Unlimited : Yu Hayakawa * Foot 2 rue : Tek et No, Victoire Malotra * Fullmetal Alchemist : Clara / Psiren (épisode 10), Lyvia (épisode 35) * Geronimo Stilton : Benjamin, Pandora, Talia Braille (épisode C'est mon scoop !), Emma Emmentaler (épisode Panique au poulailler), Alexia Russ (épisode Clown Toujours), la présentatrice (épisode Barry La Moustache) et voix additionnelles * Gilgamesh : Uno * Great Teacher Onizuka : Nanako Mizuki (épisode 1), Naoko Izumi * He Is My Master : Anna Kurauchi * Héloise, c'est moi : Blaise et Basile, Mlle Thompson * Hunter × Hunter : Machi * Hunter × Hunter (2011) : Kirua * Innocent Venus : Sana Nobuto * Jewelpets, le royaume des bijoux : Garnet * K-ON! : voix additionnelles * Kappa Mikey : Lily [[Fichier:Annie_profile_image.png|thumb|110px|Annie Leonhart de L'Attaque des Titans.]] * L'Attaque des Titans : Annie Leonhart * Le monde d'Henri : Henri * Le Piano dans la Forêt : Namie Amamiya * Les petits fantômes : Georges * Lupin III : Diana Archer * Magi : Aladin * Mai-HiME : Akane Higurashi * Midori Days : * Nabari : Yae * Nana : Nana Komatsu (Hachi) * Negima! : Misora Kasuga, Setsuna Sakurazaki * Nisekoi : Seishirō Tsugumi * Noir : Chloé * Paradise Kiss : Nakayama, Yasuko Hayasaka * Planetes : Fee Charmichael * Sabrina - Apprentie sorcière : Tiffany * Saiyuki Reload : Kinkaku * School Rumble : Maï Otsuka * Shangri-La : Giina * Soul Eater : Crona [[Fichier:Strangedawnyuko037.jpg|thumb|110px|Yuko Miyabe de Strange Dawn.]] * Strange Dawn : Yuko Miyabe * Tokyo Ghoul : Juzo Suzuya * Victory Kickoff : Shou Oota * Yū Yū Hakusho : Yukina, Ayame * madoka magica : Kyubey * Zoé Kézako : Mathieu * depuis 2013 : Mr. Pickles : Tommy * depuis 2013 : Yo-kai Watch : Nathan Adams OAV [[Fichier:Madoka.jpg|thumb|110px|Sabrina (Madoka) de Max et Compagnie.]] * 3 x 3 Eyes : Mlle Linlin * Bubblegum Crisis : Lisa, Reika, Sylvie * El Hazard - Le Monde Merveilleux 2 : Afura Mann * Harlock Saga : Erda, Freicha, Maetel, Mime * Hunter × Hunter : Machi * I"s : Izumi Isozaki * Max et Compagnie (Kimagure Orange Road) : Sabrina (Madoka Ayukawa) (OAV 1 et 2, 2e doublage) * La Légende de Crystania : Adelicia Jeux vidéo, CD ROM * Jeune Styliste : Anna * Jeune Styliste 2 : Studio : Anna * Jeune Styliste 3 : Star : Anna * Jeune Styliste 4 : World : Anna * Jeune Styliste 5 : Nature : Anna * Clifford : Émilie (En avant la musique !) * Clifford : Émilie (Sur l'île de Birdwell !) * 2003 : Croque Canards : Bev * 2006 : Guild Wars Nightfall : Timmy, Margrid la sournoise, Muse de Lyssa * 2007 : Halo 3 : Miranda Keyes * 2007 : Mass Effect : Commandant Shepard (femme) * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Dame Isolde * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Commandant Shepard (femme) * 2011 : Dungeon Siege III : Anjali archon * 2011 : The Witcher 2 : Assassins of Kings : Sheala * 2011 : Dragon Age 2 : Leandra Hawke * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : Commandant Shepard (femme) * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : enfants de différentes races * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Tracy, l’assistante du Pingouin * 2013 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du serpent : Bijou * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Assassin's Creed: Rogue : Violet Da Costa * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Florence Nightingale * 2015 : Mortal Kombat X : Li Mei * 2016 : Ratchet et Clank : Elaris * 2016 : Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare : Lieutenant Nora Salter * 2016 : Dead Rising 4 : Jessa * 2017 : Wolfenstein II : The New Colossus '': Lady Helene * 2017 : ''Assassin's Creed: Origins : Praxilla, Taous et Gaia Afrania * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Odessa Notes et références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Pascale Chemin sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Pascale Chemin sur VoxingPro * Voxographie partielle de Pascale Chemin sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Pascale Chemin (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Pascale Chemin (animation) sur Planète-Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Pascale Chemin (animation) sur l'Encyclopédie Anime News Network Chemin Pascale Chemin Pascale Chemin Pascale